


Exclosure

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Exclosure: A fenced area, especially in a wide open area, to keep unwanted animals out - [Shikamaru x Hinata]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 1





	Exclosure

**Author's Note:**

> Word of The Day – Exclosure: A fenced area, especially in a wide open area, to keep unwanted animals out.

A produce farmer had made a request to the Hokage to have a cattle farmer, whose lands' were right next to each other, to be kicked out of Konohagakure for ruining his crops. Now, because Tsunade knew you can't just kick someone out of their home because someone asked, she had sent Shikamaru on a mission to find out what was going on between the two farmers and to sort it out.

The whole thing sounded like a drag and, good for him because he had company in this stupidly, but bad for her because she had to live through the stupidity; Hinata had been asked to tag along.

It turned out the cattle farmers' enclosure was in need of repairs and a few nights before some of his herd had broken out and eaten an unknown amount of the other farmers' crops.

Shikamaru, being the brilliant mind that he was, offered the services of a new Genin team to fix his fence in return for the cattle farmer paying the produce farmer the money for the crops ruined; to which the cattle farmer very quickly agreed.

The produce farmer was…not so accommodating.

"And you tell dat dang hick dat he can stick 'is 'good will' gesture up 'is-!"

"Sir please."

Shikamaru internally sighed. Dammit he was Chunnin, couldn't he just go fight Tayuya again? Anything would be less painful than this.

"Because he's let dem wild beasts run loose all over de clearing I've 'ad to put up dat der chain fence and-girl get away from those beasts!"

Shikamaru turned to see behind him where the old farmer had pointed. Hinata had apparently abandoned standing beside him listening to the exchange, not that he could blame her because it was going nowhere fast, and was now standing beside the previously mentioned chain-link fence and was petting the 'wild beasts' through it.

He personally thought calling several cows 'wild beasts' was a bit extreme and from the look on her face so did Hinata.

He had to admit her pout of confusion was kind of cute.

"Dey're evil girl!" The old farmer shouted slamming his cane on the ground for good measure.

"They're not e-evil," Hinata stated, turning and smiling again as she pet the cows' side.

"Don't be fooled girl! Away! Away!" The farmer was now waddling towards the fence of the exclosure brandishing his walking stick like a sword at the small group of cattle.

The cattle merely continued to stand beside the fence looking bored.

"Yea they're absolutely terrifying," Shikamaru deadpanned nearly at his wits end. "Look; we will fix his fence and in exchange he has agreed to pay you for the crops his cows ate. After that will you consider everything settled?"

"So ye won't give 'em the boot?"

Shikamaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No."

The old farmer didn't look happy but agreed anyway.

"Fine!" He yelled throwing up his arms and nearly hitting Hinata on the head with his walking stick in the process. "Just get dem devils off mah land!"

Once the cows were back on the cattle ranch they reported in to the Hokage, wrote up the D Rank mission for the cattle farmers' fence to be fixed and left.

"What a drag," the Nara groaned rolling his shoulders. "This has been the longest day ever."

"It wa-wasn't th-that bad," Hinata tried to argue.

Shikamaru gave her a look of disbelief to which her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm starving; would you want to get something to eat?"

Hinata nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. "Ye-yes that sounds nice. What are you in the mo-mood fo-for?"

"Anything but beef."

Shikamaru decided Hinata's giggle was just as cute as her pout.


End file.
